


Boxes Upon Boxes

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Grant thinks his gift idea is pretty clever





	Boxes Upon Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya! The prompt I had for this one was "I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can't wait to see your face". It's a follow up to the previous chapter and I had fun writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can we open presents yet?"

Grant chuckles at the eagerness in his girlfriend's voice as he enters the living room of their recently acquire shared apartment to find Skye sitting eagerly at the base of the fully decorated Christmas tree, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"For someone who's never really been a fan of Christmas you're pretty eager to open presents."

"Guess you just bring it out in me," she tells him with a smile. "After many crappy Christmases I'm finally experiencing a fairly decent one."

Grant quirks a brow. "Only fairly decent?"

She shrugs. "Figured I'd wait until the holiday is over to actually rate the whole thing."

"Sounds like a solid plan," he says with a smile, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. So can we open presents yet?"

He laughs again at her eagerness and sits down next to her. He nods his head. "Yes, we can open presents now."

Skye grins. "Yes! Do you want to open yours first, or should I?"

He shrugs. "You pick."

"Okay. You open yours first." She picks up a gift box and hands it to him with a smile on her face.

Grant smiles back and takes the box from her. "I seriously thought that you'd want to open yours first," he tells her.

"Maybe so. But I feel like I'll be too distracted on my present from you to actually focus on you opening your present from me."

"Very sound logic."

"I thought it was. Now quite stalling and open your present."

"I wasn't stalling," he retorts as he begins peeling at the wrapping paper. "We were having a conversation. That's a thing that people do."

"Yeah, I know, but I really want you to open your present."

"That's what I'm doing." He turns his attention back on the gift and tears off the rest of the paper. He smiles when he sees his gift, a brand new watch. "Wow."

"Look at the back," she instructs, an eager smile on her face.

He flips it over to see an inscription on the back of the watch  _'To many more 3 am conversations. –Love, Skye'._ He smiles as he looks back up at his girlfriend. "This is a great gift, Skye. Thank you."

She smiles and gives him a small shrug. "You're welcome. Now you can tell time a little bit easier when you're working since there's not exactly a clock in your view when you're behind the counter."

He leans forward to give her a kiss. "It's very thoughtful, thank you." He sets his present off to the side and then gestures to the tree. "Alright, your turn. And I'm actually kind of glad that I opened mine first."

"Is my present really that great?" she asks teasingly as she pulls a large box in front of her.

"I'm hoping you think it is," he admits. "I wasn't sure what to get you at first, but after something that happened recently, I think I found the perfect present."

"Well then I guess we should probably find out if your hunch is correct."

He takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, that should probably be a thing that's done."

She smiles at him and then looks down at the box in front of her to tear away the wrapping paper.

Pulling open the lid of the box, she frowns when she finds another wrapped box sitting inside of it. She takes the new box out and begins tearing at the paper.

Grant watches with a small smile on his face as his girlfriend opens her present, pulling out another box.

She sets the larger of the two boxes off to the side and starts opening the next box.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous," Skye grumbles as she pulls yet another brightly wrapped box out. "Why are there so many damn boxes?"

Grant stifles a laugh behind his hand as he watches his girlfriend get more and more frustrated with each box she unwraps, only to find another, slightly smaller box inside.

"How many more boxes are there?" she asks him, pulling at the snowflake covered wrapping paper. "And why is this one so damn small?"

"I'm not sure how many are left," he tells her as he shifts his position on the floor when she isn't looking. "I forgot how many I put."

Skye sighs and finishes unwrapping the gift, pulling open the lid of the small box, expecting to find an even smaller wrapped one inside. Instead, she finds a small, black velvet box. Her eyes go wide when she sees the box, lifting it out and holding it in her lap.

"Grant? What the hell is this?"

She slowly looks up to see her boyfriend of almost a year kneeling down in front of her and, if it's even possible, her eyes get wider.

She's frozen in her spot as he gently takes the box from her and holds it in his own hand.

"Skye," he says, pulling her out of her daze. "From the moment we first met you've been this amazing addition to my life that I didn't realize I was missing. You've brought so much joy to my life and have made me view the world in a much different way. I know we haven't been together for even a year, but I love you with all my heart and never want to be away from you for too long." He takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious right now?"

Grant chuckles nervously. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for."

"Sorry, I'm just...I wasn't expecting this. I'm surprised."

"Good surprised?" he asks hopefully.

Skye smiles at him and leans forward to connect her lips with his, kissing him slowly. "I would love to marry you," she says against his lips.

Grant smiles back and pulls away just enough to slide the engagement ring onto her finger and then he kisses her again.

"So," he says after a moment, pulling away and smiling at this girlfrie—fiancé, "is this Christmas still only a fairly decent one?"

Skye laughs quietly and shakes her head. "Definitely not. It's probably the best Christmas I've ever experienced."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
